deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiya Hisau/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui alongside Kiritsugu Emiya (by SPARTAN 119) Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui walk through the port of Fuyuki City. Unknown to them, above them, in one of the many gantry cranes, Kiritsugu Emiya lies in wait with his WA-2000 sniper rifle, with Maiya standing on the bridge of an oil tanker with her Steyr AUG. Emiya takes aim at Nilsson and fires, missing by inches, as Maiya fires a three-round burst at Jen. Nilsson and Jen split up, moving from the cover of one shipping container to another, avoiding incoming fire. Jen got out her Barret M99 and fired a shot at Maiya, narrowly missing her. Maiya took cover behind the bridge of the oil tanker as Jen fired a second shot, this one an armor-piering incendiary round right into one of the fuel storage tanks. The tanker exploded in a huge ball of flames, but Maiya was not killed. She managed to jump from the bridge of the blazing ruins of the vessel on to a stack of shipping containers. Maiya fired another burst a Jen, who still though she was dead. The Barret M99 was blown out of Jen's hands by the 5.56mm rounds. Jen got out her Chang Feng submachine gun and fired a burst of rounds at Maiya, who ran across the stack of shipping containers, climbing down as she went. Jen fired off the rest of the mag at Maiya, all of her shots missing, save for one that blew the AUG out of Maiya's hand. Jen reloaded her SMG, only for a 9mm round to hit her hand, blowing the magazine out of her hand. Jen turned and drew her SIG Sauer, to see Maiya facing her with her Glock. "You got blood on my new coat, you bitch!", Jen said, firing several times at the exact same time as Maiya opened fire. Both women were struck in the chest several times, falling to the floor. With her dying breath, Maiya said "Kiritsugu... I..." At the same time, Jen said, "At least my body will be... well... dressed..." Meanwhile, Mattias fired his XM8 at Kiritsugu, only to have it shot out of his hand second later. Nilsson fired his RPO-A Shmel at the gantry crane that was Kiritsugu's sniping position. As the rocket flew in, Kiritsugu activated his time manipulation magic. Time seemed to slow down, while to Mattias' eyes, Kiritsugu seemed to slide down the ladder with superhuman speed. The crane exploded above him as Kiritsugu got out his Calico SMG and turned around the corner of the maze of shipping crates as Mattias drew his Smith and Wesson. Kiritsugu fired a burst, some of the rounds hitting, but none doing lethal damage. Mattias fought against the pain and raised his revolver and fired. The .50 round hit the Calico SMG's drum mag, shattering it. At the same time, Kiritsugu drew his Thompson Contender, firing, but missing and hitting the revolver in Nilsson's hand, disarming him. Nilsson ran into an open shipping crate as Kiritsugu reloaded his contender. Nilsson grabbed a second RPO-A Shmel rocket launcher and leaned out from cover as he said "Now begins Ragnarok!". Nilsson fired a rocket at Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu fired his Contender, hitting Nilsson in the chest, just as the RPO rocket hit him. The thermobaric rocket impacted, its fuel-air warhead vaporizing Kiritsugu instantly in a powerful shock wave and a blast of intense heat. At the same time, Mattias felt a pain in his chest. The flesh in his chest looked rotted, dead, the result of the magic bullet in Kiritsugu's Contender. As his heart literally died within him, Nilsson said "I guess... Valhalla awaits me..." DRAW Expert's Opinion Mattias' Superior sidearm and explosive weapons and durability, as well as Jen's superior sniper rifle were sufficient Kiritsugu's superior SMG and limited time manipulation abilities. This, along with the X-Factors, canceled out the two teams advantages, resulting in a tie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Mattias and Jennifer were buffed via using game mechanics for durability feats. Category:Battle Subpage